The present invention relates generally to lasers and more particularly to a laser device using a light signal to control the amplification of light.
The desirability of systems performing detection and communication functions with light waves has previously been recognized. In the field of electronics, transistor devices are known wherein a small power electrical signal is used to control the amplification of a second electrical signal to give a higher electrical output power. It is desirable to provide for an analogous device wherein a small power optical signal can be used to control the amplification of a second optical signal to give a higher optical output power. Such a device is needed for the development of integrated circuitry for operation at optical frequencies.